


Unwillingly Submissive

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Cat/Human Hybrids, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Smut, bareback, cat boy, catboy, hybridau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Baekhyun’s heat arrived a week too early and his roommate just happened to walk in on him when he was trying to release himself.“Oh? So Baekhyun, our I’m-better-than-everyone Baekhyun, is actually a submissive little bitch?”





	Unwillingly Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who loves kitty!Baek~
> 
> _NO mpreg_
> 
> Originally posted here: [Unwillingly Submissive](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1084526)
> 
>  **Note** : They have pills that keep the heat on a minimum. Hybrids take in the heat pill during their heat (so every day one pill until their heat is over) so they can still attend classes and such^^ The effect of a heat pill lasts for about 14 hours. If that doesn't explain it and you're a bit confused while reading the story, just feel free to ask again heheh
> 
>  **Warnings** : explicit smut • Baekhyun self-lubricates
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> \- I did not plagiarize anything  
> \- English is not my first language, so excuse the mistakes
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ 

“That shirt looks really ugly on you like that,” Baekhyun said, grimacing at the button up shirt his purple haired best friend Zitao was wearing. The three upper buttons were undone, revealing the other’s collar bones.

“What about you? Are you going into heat or something?” the Chinese sneered, glaring at the smaller.

“Why?”

“Because you look like a goddamn slut in those tight jeans,” he spat, earning a gasp. “Why aren’t you wearing your uniform? I’m surprised Mr. Zhang hasn’t said anything about it yet. It’s like you want people to ogle your flat butt and take you whenever and wherever they want.”

Baekhyun gasped in disbelief again. “Excuse _you_! My butt is very cute, thank you. Besides, at least people _want_ to look at me, unlike you.”

“At least I don’t look like a cheap whore.”

Baekhyun and Zitao weren’t the best set of best friends, because they were both extremely blunt, arrogant and self-centered. Cat hybrids usually did not go to together very well, let alone two self-conceited ones. There wasn’t a day where they wouldn’t insult each other, wanting to make themselves feel better. But Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he was actually jealous of Zitao’s height and that the latter’s eyes were really sexy and that he actually loved his Chinese accent. And Zitao couldn’t deny that he was jealous of Baekhyun’s juicy thighs, ethereal hands and beautiful voice.

They maybe weren’t the _best_ best friends, but they needed each other. They hated each other, but loved each other. Judging other people was one of their favorite things to do, along with creating rumors and drama.

“Take that back, you _bitch_ ,” the black haired male spat, having his dark ears flat against his head, staring intently into the other’s eyes. “I’m not a whore, I haven’t slept with anyone yet.”

“Which surprises me, to be honest” the purple haired cat boy jeered, smirking when he saw fire of anger dance in the other cat boy’s eyes. “You look like someone who would ride someone's dick at least twice a day.”

They were sitting in the cafeteria of Ahndors, a boarding school for hybrids and humans, trying to enjoy their break before classes would start again. But of course the two hybrids would bicker instead of eat.

Ahndors wasn’t just like every boarding school, since most schools were whether for humans or for hybrids, not for both together. The main reason for that was because hybrids and humans were very different from each other, but Ahndors wanted to prove that they were able to live with and next to each other without much trouble. Of course there were some problems, like hybrids going into heat - but they had pills for that which were supposed to keep the heat on a minimum - and such. But overall it went very well.

The boarding school was located in bushy place, close to the city. It was a huge, quite old building - it was greatly renovated though, making it look newer than it actually was - and it was separated into three parts. One part was the school itself, where the students attended their classes, ate dinner, read books, worked on projects, etcetera, etcetera. The left side of the building was for the boys, the right side for the girls. There were long hallways with many doors. Behind every door was a room, a dorm, for two people. The dorms had a bathroom, a small living room and one bedroom with two beds. Behind the building was a large place where the students could go their own way - there were rules about how far they could go their own way of course - when they had some spare time.

All in all, it was a pretty unique, old, yet beautifully renovated place to be. Ahndors had a great reputation as well, because most students performed well and most hybrids and humans got along without much trouble.

Most of them.

“I am not a slut, Tao!” Baekhyun screeched, causing some people to look their way. “The one who rides dick twice a day is you! You are the one who had sex with Yifan in one of the classrooms here!”

Zitao gaped at that, not believing his ears. “You fucking- How did you find out?” he inquired, not noticing that some people were staring at them.

“So it's true!” Baekhyun yelled, smirking. “You did have sex with Yifan in one of the classrooms!”

In return, Zitao became beet red, not knowing what to do or say. He was at a loss of words, which rarely happened, and the shit eating grin on Baekhyun’s face wasn’t helping. “Fuck. You,” he snapped, before he angrily stood up from his chair, took his stuff and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the smug cat boy behind.

And just when Zitao had walked out of the large door, a certain dog hybrid walked in, making his way over to Baekhyun, who was smiling in satisfaction. “What happened?” the dog, Jongin, asked as he sat down next to the other. Jongin was also one of his best friends and luckily he was a lot simpler and less smart than Zitao

Baekhyun shrugged, sighing in content. “He just admitted that he’s seeing Yifan.”

“Don’t we see Yifan everyday?”

“Not like that, silly. He’s had sex with Yifan,” the elder groaned as one of his ears twitched in annoyance. “He has something with Yifan or maybe it was a one time thing… I don’t think so though. I mean, I’ve seen how our little Tao looks at Yifan. I don’t understand why he likes Yifan. Because, you see, Yifan is… He’s… _Yifan_. Tao can get much better if you ask me.” As much as he sometimes hated his purple haired best friend, he was indeed worth more than Wu Yifan. Zitao was his best friend after all, of course he deserved someone much better than Wu Yifan. “Yifan is gross.”

“He’s hot though,” Jongin said, frowning.

Baekhyun grimaced. “You find everything that walks, can fuck or has a nice ass hot,” he said, causing Jongin to blush a bit. “But Yifan, Wu Yifan, is not hot. I will never forget how he once spilled his drink all over me in front of everyone.”

“That was an accident,” the dog pointed out, sighing. “Get over it..?”

“He does not deserve my Tao,” Baekhyun stated, his face serious, ignoring what Jongin said.

“Our Tao.” It was silent for a few seconds, before the blonde dog spoke up again. “Is Tao mad at you now?”

“Probably,” Baekhyun answered, taking a deep breath. “But I don’t care. The bitch called me a whore, so I’m not going to apologize for yelling that he’s slept with Yifan.”

Jongin pouted, shaking his head. “You two are really… You’re catfighting all the freaking time, aren’t you?”

“What did you expect then?” Baekhyun snorted.  “We’re both half cat, to remind you, and he’s just a basic bitch.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair, and made eye contact with the dog, who was already staring intently at him. “Do I really look like a whore though?”

The other’s eyes widened a for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. He suddenly avoided eye contact with the cat hybrid, making said hybrid squint his eyes. “I… eh…” He swallowed, playing with his own fingers. He did not want to make Baekhyun mad, but he had to be honest, right? “Not a whore, just… a bit slutty..? B-but, you don’t look bad! It’s just… those jeans… don’t ask me these questions, Baek, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Baekhyun snorted again. “You won’t hurt me,” he scoffed, causing Jongin to pout more. “You know, because maybe I want to look slutty. Maybe I want someone to finally deflower or whatever me. I mean, you’ve had sex, Tao’s had sex, I seem to be the only one here who’s still a virgin.”

“Being a virgin isn't a sin though... And, well,” Jongin began, “most guys who did try to make a move on you were not good enough, you said. You turned them all down… But they were all hot, Baek! I would let them bang me anytime. Or I would bang them if they'd let me.”

“See? You are the whore here, not me,” the cat boy blurted, not noticing the dog's almost hurt expression. “But, Jongin, they really weren’t great. Too cheesy and sappy, just not my type.”

Jongin sighed. “But almost every guy in this school has already tried to get into your pants… except for…” He frowned, thinking. “Except for that shy kid that just doesn’t talk to anyone… what was his name again? Oh, and the shy kid’s friends-”

“Those nerds don’t even dare to get near me,” Baekhyun laughed, interrupting the younger, who just ignored him and carelessly went on with the list.

“Yifan didn’t try it either, because you scare him-”

“Yifan is gross anyway.”

“What about Donghae? He did not try either?”

“Donghae is already in a relationship.”

“Every straight guy did not try to get in your pants either!”

“I’m not going to put effort in turning those gay. They like pussy and that’s already disgusting enough.”

“And, well, there’s Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun shivered at that name, grimacing. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, his roommate, a handsome, sexy, arrogant human being who did not even spare Baekhyun a glance. God, did the latter hate- despise him. He was _way_ too good looking, had a _way_ too husky voice, was _way_ too tall, _way_ too strong, had _way_ too many fangirls trailing behind him and he was _way_ too smart. Baekhyun wasn’t able to recall if he ever hated someone as much as he hated Park Chanyeol.

“Baek?”

Chanyeol was good at everything. He played the piano, the guitar and even the drums. He was a master in sports, causing him to have the perfect, muscled body with strong abs and very present biceps and whatnot. He was able to get great grades as well, even though he didn’t study that often. He could probably get everything and everyone he wanted and he acted like that too.

“Baekhyun.”

And the worst of it all was that he was able to even make Baekhyun’s, Byun Baekhyun’s, knees go weak. The latter often cursed his giant roommate to hell, because said roommate acted like he did not exist. Chanyeol seemed to deny Baekhyun’s existence. They were almost equally popular inside of the boarding school, yet Park Chanyeol ignored the cat boy’s presence all the time. They were roommates, but never talked. Baekhyun had often begged their headmaster, Zhang Yixing, for a new roommate, since he couldn’t stand Chanyeol, but-

“Byun Baekhyun!”

“What,” said hybrid snapped, startling out of his daze.

“What about Chanyeol?”

“ _What_ about Chanyeol?” Baekhyun repeated, cocking his head.

“What. About. Chanyeol? He didn’t try to make a move on you either,” Jongin pointed out the obvious, not knowing about the other’s feelings towards the giant jock.

Baekhyun stared at the table. “Chanyeol’s not worth it either,” he almost whispered, glaring. “Why would he make a move on me anyway? He’s always at the girls’ dorms, fucking some random bitch. Some nights he doesn’t even come back to our dorm.” Baekhyun tried to make it sound like he didn’t care, but there was some undertone in his words, giving away the fact that he actually _did_ care. He would deny that he had different feelings towards his ignorant roommate, because he hated him. He was not attracted to him. He would rather die than have feelings for Park Chanyeol and since he was still alive, he did not feel anything for the taller.

Jongin sent him a suspicious look, but waved the topic off anyway, sensing that Baekhyun was torn in between something. Something that kept him up at night, something he did not want to talk about. “Your time will come, Baek. Your standards are just way too high.”

 

\---

 

“I fucking hate PE,” Baekhyun panted, slumping down next to Zitao on the bench. He was panting and sweating heavily, which made him feel dirty and unattractive.

“It’s because you’re bad at it,” the latter calmly pointed out, looking at his own nails. He had his ears flat against his head and his tail was swishing behind him, making him look annoyed and not so calm.

“No,” Baekhyun sternly said, still panting. “It makes me sweaty and gross.”

It was Saturday afternoon and like every other Saturday afternoon, the students were supposed to play sports. That Saturday Mr. Kim, their PE teacher, thought it was a great idea to let them play dodgeball. And if there was one thing Baekhyun hated and wasn’t great at, then it was _dodgeball_.

“At least now you can wear those too revealing shorts, so you can show off your ugly thighs.”

Baekhyun gaped at the other, who was still mindlessly staring at his own nails. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Are you still mad at me for what I said yesterday?” the black haired cat boy asked, trying to make eye contact with the taller, but to no avail. “Tao? Don’t act so fucking childish.”

“Childish?” the other cat hybrid repeated as he finally looked away from his nails and stared directly into the other’s eyes. “I am acting childish, Baekhyun? Thanks to you there is this rumor that I let every random guy fuck me in one of the classrooms. Thanks to you Yifan doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“Tao-”

“I’m going to take a piss.”

Said male stood up from the bench and made his way over to the backdoor of their school, ignoring Baekhyun’s calls for his name.

“Whatever,” the latter sighed, crossing his arms and watching the others play basketball, being grateful that he could have a break for a few minutes. He grabbed a bottle of water out of his bag and drank from it, trying to cool himself down. Did he feel bad? Yes. Would he admit it? No. Was he going to apologize? Probably, if Zitao gave him the chance to do so.

He sighed again, looking for Jongin on the field, but his eyes fell on someone else instead. The pit of his stomach felt warm as he looked - stared - at the human his eyes locked onto. And of course he mistook that warmth for hatred.

God, did he dislike Park Chanyeol. The latter was sweaty, causing his blonde hairs to stick to his forehead and his shirt to stick to his chest, revealing the outlines of his muscles. And, no, Baekhyun did not think it was hot at all.

“You’re staring,” someone giggled as he sat down next to Baekhyun, who gasped in surprise and flushed. “And now you’re blushing! Byun Baekhyun is blushing! Who were you staring at, mh? Finally found someone who’s worthy enough to pop your cherry?”

Feeling his face heat up more, Baekhyun slapped Jongin's shoulder and stared at the ground. “No. I was just looking at Chanyeol, the asshole, who is nowhere near worthy.” He drank from his water bottle again, hoping his face would cool down. Why the fuck are you blushing, Byun. Get yourself together!

“You were just looking at Chanyeol and then blushed when I remarked it? Sounds kind of suspicious, Baekkie,” the dog teased, giggling some more. “Now that I think about it… yesterday, when we were talking about people that have tried to get in your pants, you went silent when I started about Chanyeol. Do you, perhaps, like him?” he inquired, nudging the other’s side, earning himself another slap.

“Fucking hell, Jongin! Are you out of your mind? Of course I don’t like Chanyeol!” Baekhyun violently denied, yet he felt his face heating up once again.

“You’re blushing again,” Jongin sing-sang, giggling.

“It’s just hot.”

“It? Don't you mean Chanyeol?”

“ _Jongin_.”

“Hey, if you like him, I won’t judge you! I mean, he is kinda hot,” the dog laughed, enjoying the other’s flustered expression a bit too much. “But, all right, if you say so…” He took a deep breath, smiling. “How are things going between you and Tao by the way?”

Baekhyun sighed. “Not so good, I guess? I mean, he kind of… hates me now? I don’t know, but I’ll apologize.”

“That’s new.”

“Only if he wants to listen to me though… Else he can get lost,” he said, crossing his arms. “He still isn’t back from the toilets though… Shall I be a good friend and go check up on him?”

“And if you find him, you can apologize!” Jongin chirped. “Be quick though, PE is almost over.”

Baekhyun nodded, put his water bottle on the ground and stood up from the bench. He made his way inside, approaching the male bathroom. But even before he reached it, he abruptly stopped in his tracks. His mouth fell open at the scene unfolding in front of him; Zitao pressed against a wall by Yifan. The two were making out heavily, not being aware of Baekhyun’s presence.

The latter hid behind a wall, spying on them. As he took in the sight, a few other thoughts went through his mind. The kiss looked so hot - he could clearly see some tongue action - and both Yifan and Zitao were so into it. Baekhyun often wondered how it would be like to kiss someone. He did not have his first kiss yet and if it was as hot as it looked, then he couldn’t wait for someone to make out with him. And the way Yifan felt up Zitao made him blush all over again, giving him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Thanks to you Yifan doesn’t want to talk to me anymore, suddenly went through his mind, making him smirk. He leaned against the wall, ripping his eyes away from the two. He decided to give them some privacy. He would confront Zitao later, when he wasn’t too busy sucking faces with another guy.

"And?” Jongin asked as Baekhyun sat back down next to him with a sigh. “How did it go?”

“I couldn’t find him,” the cat boy answered, lying. He knew how Jongin would react if he were to tell him the truth and he did not want the whole field to know what was happening in one of the hallways of their school. He did not want Zitao to get more mad at him.

Jongin had a sudden worried look on his face. “What if something bad happened? What if Tao is in danger.”

“Oh, believe me, Tao is one hundred percent fine.”

 

\---

 

Baekhyun hated to shower in the public shower after PE, so he always went back to his dorm and instead washed himself there. The main reason for that was because he did not want to see others naked and he did not want others to see him naked. He wasn’t insecure about his body or anything - he had no reason to anyway, with his cute butt and juicy thighs - it was just that he wanted some privacy.

He washed himself thoroughly, trying to get rid of the odd smell that was floating around himself ever since that afternoon. He knew it couldn’t be the smell of his heat, since his heat wouldn’t arrive until next week. So it was probably the awful smell of his own sweat. Besides, if it was _indeed_ the smell of his heat, then he wondered how someone was _ever_ going to like it.

Baekhyun was confident about everything he had, _except_ for the horrible smell of his heat.

One day there will be someone who's able to smell and like your scent, Baek, his mother had said when he became fourteen years old, the age most hybrids went through their first heat. Hybrids were only able to smell their own scent when they're in heat. No one else was able to smell someone else’s scent. Well, with one exception: only your ‘true mate’ was able to smell the scent of your heat. The one who's able to smell your heat was the one.

It may smell bad to you, but someone else will love it, I promise, his mother had also said, but he couldn’t believe it. The smell he emitted when he was in heat was hideous; he hated it. He usually locked himself up in his room - together with his heat pills - when he was in heat, preventing anyone from smelling his awful smell, even though he knew and _hoped_ that no one was able to smell his heat. He hated it almost as much as he hated the scent he was smelling right then underneath the shower head, but it couldn’t be his heat.

He sighed, putting the shower on a colder setting. Was he getting hot too? “No,” he muttered, running his fingers through his wet hair. “It’s not time for my heat yet.” Still, the temperature in the bathroom felt like it was rising and even the cold water wasn’t helping. “What the fuck,” he groaned, turning off the shower, hoping that would help.

But when he was busy drying himself, he suddenly felt a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Fuck,” he groaned, feeling his body heat up even more. “Shit, shit, shit,” he chanted as he quickly put on his underwear and rushed out of the bathroom.

There was a small cabinet in the living room where he kept his heat pills, but when he opened the drawer where they were supposed to be, he only found an empty bottle. “No,” he gasped, smashing the drawer close again. His knees started to buckle, making him grip the edge of the cabinet for support. The feeling in his stomach began to worsen, taking over his whole body. The air in the living room suddenly felt like a hundred degrees Celsius. And his head began to spin, causing his vision to blur.

“Oh… shit. F-fuck this,” he weakly muttered out, cursing the gods. His heat arrived a week too early and he had run out of heat pills. He knew that if he was going to try to make his way over to the bedroom, he wouldn’t make it without falling down and possible hurting himself. So he decided to lay down on the couch instead, his underwear already long forgotten again.

He hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t come back to their dorm anytime soon, but knowing the taller, he would stay outside on the sports field for as long as possible. For now the only thing Baekhyun had to worry about was releasing himself. Because, since he had no pills to keep down the heat, he had to make himself come undone.

He looked down at his hard shaft as he grabbed a pillow and pushed it underneath his head. He laid flat on his back, his legs spread widely. He felt so exposed, but his mind was too stuffed with lust to care about it.

He hoped to reach his orgasm soon, wanting the immense feeling to stop for a little while, so he could get some heat pills.

“Nnh,” he moaned softly when he wrapped his small hand around his throbbing dick. He hated how sensitive he became when he was in heat. He also hated how he could be all right in the morning and suddenly be all turned on and horny in the afternoon. “Fuck.” His voice cracked, making him sound whiny; another thing he hated.

Spreading his legs a bit wider, he traveled the hand that wasn’t stroking his cock down his chest towards his ass. He gasped a little in surprise when he felt how wet he already was. “F-fuck,” he mewed again, playing with his soaked hole while teasing the slit of his member. “Ng, yes…” He slid one of his slender fingers inside of his tight heat, feeling the wetness of his hole suck his digit in.

It had been so long since the last time he’d done this. The last time was probably during his last heat, which was about a month ago. He sometimes forgot how wonderful it felt to have something inside of himself. It always made him so wet, especially when he would find his prostate. But it never seemed to be enough. Sure, he always came with three fingers inside of himself, but it wasn’t enough. Maybe he was just craving for someone to dominate him, for someone to bend him over and fuck him senseless.

“O-oh, God…” Only thinking about it made him impossibly desperate for someone to take control over his whole body, for someone to grab his hips and pound into him without mercy.

He turned himself onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass up in the air and so also his tail, which was vibrating in pleasure. He had his back arched beautifully as his head rested against the pillow and his ears were pert. His cock was leaking by the time he had two fingers inside of himself, but he groaned in annoyance when he wasn't able to find his prostate.

“P-please,” he mewled into the pillow, trying to push his two fingers in deeper. Oh, he was so wet, so desperate to find that sweet bundle of nerves inside of himself. His hole was clenching around his digits, as if it was trying to suck them in deeper, and his was dick throbbing in his hand. He bit into the pillow to prevent a needy moan from coming out of his mouth when his fingers finally bumped against his sweet spot, making him squirm a bit in pleasure.

He worked a third finger inside of his hole, loving the friction his fingers were creating against his inner walls. He never failed to hit his prostate once he’d found it and he kept biting into the pillow, not wanting to make too much sound. His eyes were closed, letting him focus on the feeling more. His whole body felt hot, the whole _room_ felt hot, and he swore that there was no better feeling. Both his hands were cramping, but he did not care one bit. He needed to cum, god damn it, and the warm feeling in the core of his stomach told him that he wasn’t going to last very long anymore.

Purring, his moved his hips back against his prodding fingers and stroked his dick faster. Oh, he was so close. So close, he could almost already feel the euphoria of his orgasm. “Nnng, f-fuck me-”

The sound of a door falling close made his eyes shoot open abruptly. He froze, having three fingers inside of his with self-lubrication soaked ass and having a hand wrapped around his hard, leaking cock, when he saw who was standing in the room with him.

His whole body flushed in embarrassment. He wanted to disappear through the couch, through the ground, through the crust and go to the middle of the earth to burn to his death.

He couldn’t do anything but stare - even his breath was caught - at the other’s disgustingly attractive smirk.

“What do we have here?” Chanyeol’s low voice echoed through the room, causing Baekhyun to shiver. Yet the latter didn’t answer. No, what he _did_ do, was whimper unconsciously as he accidentally moved his fingers a bit, softly rubbing them against his prostate, causing him to blush even more. “Oh?” Chanyeol asked, cocking his head as he approached the smaller.

Alarm bells were ringing inside of Baekhyun’s mind, but he didn’t do anything to stop the taller. He was still so turned on, so hard and so close. His mind was one foggy place filled with lust, confusion and a bit of fear. What was Chanyeol going to do? Laugh at him? Hurt him? Embarrass him even more?

“So,” the giant human being began as he stood beside the couch, looking down at the flustered cat boy, who was laying on his back by now, one of his hands being covered in his own self-lube. “Baekhyun, our I’m-better-than-everyone Baekhyun, is actually a submissive little bitch?”

All the hybrid could do was whimper again when Chanyeol gently grabbed his ankles and spread his legs, making room for himself to sit. Baekhyun tried to let the situation sink down, but it didn’t make sense. Chanyeol was sitting in between his legs and he let him? He let him, Chanyeol, spread his legs and he let him, Chanyeol, ogle his body? And, on top of that, he let him, God freaking Chanyeol, take advantage of the situation?

But the part that did not make sense was that he wanted Chanyeol to take advantage of the situation and of him. He had this type of burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, one he had never felt before, and it made him… It caused him to be… “I-I’m not submissive…” he weakly denied, avoiding eye contact.

“You’re not?” Chanyeol inquired, feigning astonishment. He sat on his knees in between the other’s legs, his hands resting on the hybrid’s luscious thighs. “Oh, but I clearly heard you say something just when I walked in.”

Baekhyun shuddered once his eyes accidentally found Chanyeol’s. The other’s were so dark, so intense, so… mesmerizing. The taller’s gaze made him feel even more naked than he already was, even smaller than he already was. “H-how long have you…” He swallowed when he couldn’t form any words. “How l-long have you b-been there?” he asked, his voice barely audible.

Chanyeol’s smirk widened. “Long enough to hear you say- or should I say moan: ‘fuck me’,” he answered, his eyes raking down the other’s naked body. “But shit,” he started, drawing out the ‘shit’, “look at you.” He lifted Baekhyun’s legs, whose eyes widened again, until they were almost bend against the other’s chest. “I think you should continue what you were doing, baby...” -the nickname made the smaller feel all kinds of things at once- “...I mean, it’s kind of asking for it.” Chanyeol’s eyes lingered on the sight of the cat boy’s wet hole gasping for attention, before he locked eyes with said cat boy again, grinning.

Baekhyun gulped, not believing that this was actually happening. “I-I’m not sure…” he muttered, averting his eyes.

“Oh, come on, you can’t let this beautiful hole wait,” Chanyeol sang as he grabbed the hybrid’s in self-lubrication covered hand and brought it back to where it had previously been. “Finger yourself, baby. I want to see it.”

The other’s demanding tone made Baekhyun shiver for the nth time. He felt himself giving in - caving in - as he closed his eyes and began playing with his rim again. He did not want to see the other’s look, because… because he felt insecure. Byun Baekhyun was for the first time in his life really insecure.

He couldn’t help it though. He felt so exposed with his knees against his chest and his ass on full display. Chanyeol was probably able to watch the self-lube ooze out of his entrance. And the taller’s firm grip on his thighs wasn’t exactly helping.

Biting his lip, he immediately slid two of his fingers in, trying to keep in the needy moan that wanted to escape his mouth. He instantly began thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, wanting to find his sweet spot again. His back arched off the couch once he did find it, making it harder and harder to keep quiet, so he bit his lip harder.

“Don’t hold back your moans,” Chanyeol ordered, staring at the other’s fingers appearing and disappearing. “I want to hear the wonderful sounds you’re able to make.”

It was embarrassing, but Baekhyun let go of his lower lip anyway, letting his jaw go slack. His heavy breaths soon became the needy moans he was expecting when he had three fingers inside of his ass again. It felt so good and the fact that someone was watching him do this, made excitement rip through his whole body.

“Are you close?” Chanyeol asked when the hybrid grabbed his own dick and began stroking himself again. When Baekhyun nodded, he smirked widely. “Look at me, baby. I want to see your eyes.”

Shuddering, the smaller slowly opened his eyes. He wasn’t able to hold back a breathy moan when his eyes found Chanyeol’s, taking in the other’s hungry look. “F-fuck,” he whined, feeling his own hole clench around his fingers as his orgasm neared.

“So fucking sexy,” the taller complimented, kneading the other’s thighs softly. When he saw Baekhyun’s body tense and when his mouth formed a beautiful ‘O’ shape, he licked his lips. “That’s it, baby…” he whispered. “Cum for me.”

“C-Chanyeol…” Baekhyun mewed as he pressed his fingers tightly against his prostate, before he came all over his chest, his back arching off the couch again. He stroked himself through his orgasm, trying to catch his breath, while he tried to avoid eye contact with Chanyeol, because what just took place wasn’t something he expected to take place. His lust made room for embarrassment again. But when the other chuckled lowly, he couldn’t help but look him in the eye, wanting to know why he chuckled.

“That was hot,” Chanyeol said, letting go of the cat boy’s legs, before he hovered over the other, whose eyes widened in anticipation. “So fucking hot,” Chanyeol whispered, his voice husky, as he leaned in a bit.

But Baekhyun, who awkwardly held his wet hand up in the air to prevent it from touching the blonde, turned his head to the side and pressed his sort of clean hand flat against the other’s broad chest. “W-what are you doing?” Of course he knew what Chanyeol was about to do, but he’d never kissed anyone before and he did not want to embarrass himself any further. He had no idea how to kiss, so if Chanyeol was indeed going to kiss him, then he would just freeze and do nothing. He was… He was insecure, again. But the same feeling of excitement as before boiled up in his stomach, giving him the feeling that he wanted the other to kiss him.

Frowning, the giant raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” he asked, cocking his head.

But this was Chanyeol. The guy he never spoke to, the guy who always completely ignored him, the guy he hated. “Y-you can’t… you can’t just kiss me,” he stated, trying to sound confident, but his voice failed him.

“I can’t?”

And the other’s once again disgustingly attractive smirk wasn’t turning him on. It was one huge turn _off_. Yes. Park Chanyeol did not excite him. Not _at all_. “We never talk,” he pointed out, pushing the other away, who just smiled wider. “You always ignore my existence.” He was in denial. “You don’t care about me.” And deep down he realized that he was indeed in denial. “You think you’re better than me.” But Byun Baekhyun would never give into his own feelings. “You… you- what’s you problem?!” he snapped when the blonde’s grin only widened more and more.

Chuckling, Chanyeol cupped the hybrid’s pink cheek and leaned closer again. “Oh, Baekhyun. Some things are easier than they seem, really. I avoid you to protect myself,” he explained, smiling as a confused look spread across the other’s face. “I mean… fucking look at you! You’re so fucking ethereal. But since you think you’re too good for everyone, I tried to distance myself from you in order to protect myself and my feelings.” His rather pathetic smile turned into smirk again. “I tried so hard, Baekhyun, but now that I’ve seen this side of you, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself.”

“W-what do you mean?” the cat boy gulped, being in a daze of confusion. He had so many questions, but he had no words to form them. Because Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, the jock of the boarding school, liked him?

The giant licked his lips and gazed down at Baekhyun’s lips, causing the other to blush a crimson color, before he locked eyes with him again, his look challenging. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re not the basic bitch you usually are. And so fucking submissive. You’re just laying here, underneath me, and you’re not doing anything against it. Sure, you pushed me away just yet and you were protesting a bit, but that’s because this is all new to you, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun swallowed, not daring to answer. Chanyeol was able to look right through him and it scared him a little.

“Isn’t it, baby?” the taller repeated, leaning down towards the other’s neck to place a kiss there, causing goosebumps to erupt on and around the place he’d kissed. He smiled, planting another one and another and another, until he heard Baekhyun’s breathing become uneven. “I can’t believe that the cat boy everyone is lusting after, is in fact a virgin,” he whispered against the other’s neck, before licking a hot stripe up to his fluffy ear. “I mean,” he began, smirking when he felt the hybrid shiver. “The way you were fingering yourself told me that it wasn’t your first time doing that.”

Sighing in pleasure, Baekhyun subconsciously turned his head towards the taller. He fisted his hand in the other’s shirt, while his other hand was still awkwardly up in the air. His whole body felt hot all over again, even though he was the one who was fully naked.

“Not that it’s bad that you’re a virgin,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I can only imagine how tight you are.” He wasn’t able to hold back a smile when he realized that the hybrid was leaning into his touches. “And the way you moaned my name when you came… Shit, Baek, you have no idea how hard that made me.”

Said male whimpered softly, turning his head more to the side until their lips were mere centimeters apart. “B-but I’m dirty,” he mumbled, referring to his dirty hand and cum covered chest.

“That’s solved easily,” Chanyeol chuckled as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He noticed Baekhyun’s stare, but didn’t pay attention to that. He instead grabbed the other’s hand and cleaned it, trying to remove all the self-lubrication. He flung his shirt across the room when he’d also cleaned Baekhyun’s chest.

The latter was breathing heavily, his whole body being awake. His ears were pert, his nipples were hard, his cock was still erect and he could feel himself getting wet again. And that all against his will. He would describe himself as helpless, since he was doing nothing to stop the situation.

Not that he wanted the situation to stop. He was enjoying it, maybe a bit too much, and the state his body was in was proof for it all.

He hold onto Chanyeol’s shoulders when the latter leaned in again, this time not stopping him. And before he could count to three, his lips were pressed against the giant’s. His mind immediately became a foggy mess again, giving him no room to think.

Chanyeol’s lips fit so perfectly against his own, felt so _amazing_ against his own. Especially when he began moving his lips against his and he tried to move his lips too. Baekhyun had no idea what he was doing, but it felt great. He even subconsciously pushed his body flush against the other’s, wanting to feel him everywhere.

He moaned throatily when Chanyeol began fiddling with one of his nipples, causing his mouth to open up, which gave the taller the opportunity to slide his tongue inside of his hot cavern. Mewling, he tried to let the overwhelming feeling sink down, but that was nearly impossible. He fisted his hands in Chanyeol’s blonde hair to hold onto, while moving his tongue against the other’s.

He could feel the giant’s bulge press against his thigh, making the air around him feel even more thick. Were they really going to go all the way? Was he really going to have sex for the first time? The thought made his stomach turn in a positive, indescribable way.

“Mh,” the latter hummed, biting Baekhyun’s lip as he pulled back. The soft mewls of pleasure the hybrid let out while he was playing with his nipple sounded like music to his ears. “So submissive,” he teased, grinning as the other blushed a dark reddish color.

“S-shut up,” Baekhyun stammered, whimpering when Chanyeol kissed down his jaw towards his neck. He couldn’t help the sounds he was making, the giant was just making him feel so good… And the fact that he was in heat wasn’t exactly helping. His whole body was just extremely sensitive, the slightest touch was able to make goosebumps appear on his skin.

“It’s okay, baby. I love it,” Chanyeol chuckled against his neck, before he licked down to his collar bones. “Almost as much as I love your scent, because fuck… you smell so fucking good…”

Baekhyun froze for a moment, but almost immediately completely relaxed underneath the taller’s touch right after. “Y-you can… smell me?”

“Of course I can… This scent is so strong and... intoxicating,” Chanyeol groaned, before he began sucking softly on the spot above the hybrid’s right collar bone, emitting a pleasured sigh from the other’s throat.

Not being able to hold back a wide smile, Baekhyun suddenly felt bold and cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks, forcing him back up to kiss him full on the mouth again. If Chanyeol was able to smell the scent of his heat, then it meant so many things. Not that he was really able to think when the blonde’s tongue was invading his mouth again.

Chanyeol grinned against Baekhyun’s lips, enjoying how weak the latter was to his touches. He ran his right hand down the cat boy’s waist, before he lifted the other’s leg, which he wrapped around his waist, and began stroking the underside of his thigh. He loved how Baekhyun was holding onto his biceps, his nails digging into his skin, as he moved his hand down to the hybrid’s ass. “Fuck, you’re so wet again,” he muttered, his voice husky and low.

Baekhyun’s jaw went slack, not being used to the feeling of someone else touching him down there, and he blushed slightly. “I can’t help it…” he whispered, his voice barely audible.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s so freaking hot…” Chanyeol admitted as he withdrew his hand again. “Let’s move this to the bedroom, shall we? The couch is getting quite uncomfortable.”

Nodding, Baekhyun wondered how Chanyeol could still act so cool, how he was still able to think straight. He himself felt like a puddle of goo, yet Chanyeol still acted so confident.

He watched how the giant stood up from the couch, but gasped when said giant picked him up and held him bridal style. “I-I can walk myself…” he said, but Chanyeol just grinned at him and brought him to their bedroom, where he placed him on the bed. But when the taller didn’t join him on the bed, he frowned, wondering what he was going to do then. His question got answered, though, when Chanyeol started pulling down his pants, causing him to blush deeply.

Smirking, Chanyeol stepped out of his pants, noticing Baekhyun’s stare on his bulge. When he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his own underwear, he saw the hybrid lick his lips, which made him chuckle softly before he pulled those down as well. As his dick sprung free, Baekhyun’s eyes widened a bit. He knew he didn’t have the smallest dick in town and the hybrid's look caused a rush of confident to go through his body. “Get on your hands and knees, baby,” he demanded, smiling when the smaller immediately did what was told, pushing his ass and tail up in the air and resting onto his elbows, his back dipping down beautifully.

Baekhyun’s look was anticipating, as if he did not know what Chanyeol was about to do. But a cold shiver of excitement ripped through him when the taller kneeled on the bed behind him.

“Shit,” Chanyeol moaned, placing both his hands on the hybrid’s ass to spread his ass cheeks a bit further. “Fuck, look at that… So smooth… And wet.”

Biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun fisted his hands in the sheets, anticipating what Chanyeol was going to do next. He wasn’t able to hold back a moan when he felt a few of the other’s fingers slide in between his cheeks, smearing his self-lubrication across his crack.

“You did not even come undone that long ago… how can you already be this wet again?” Chanyeol asked in a teasing tone, kneading Baekhyun’s soft globes with his large hands. “Your ass is so cute though… and hot and hairless and fuck I really want to eat you out.”

“But t-that’s dirty,” Baekhyun almost immediately spluttered, even though the thought really turned him on. He had once had a conversation about ‘eating someone out’ with Zitao. The latter had told him that it was better than you’d expect, which made Baekhyun really curious about how it felt, but it was still his ass hole; not the cleanest part of his body. He cleaned it every day, yes, but it stayed his ass hole. That place wasn’t made to stick your tongue in.

Chanyeol laughed lowly, bending down to place a kiss upon Baekhyun’s left ass cheek. “I just want to make you feel good, baby,” he said as his moved his lips closer and closer to the other’s hole, pushing his globes apart. “Besides, you just showered and you look so fucking edible… I just want to eat you up,” he growled, being face-to-face with Baekhyun’s leaking entrance.

“O-oh… oh, Chanyeol,” the latter suddenly moaned as he felt the other lick across his hole. He was gripping the sheets hard enough to cause his knuckles to turn white. Closing his eyes, he moaned again when Chanyeol began playing with his rim, flicking his tongue over it. “Fuck…” he whined, arching his back to stick out his butt more, and spread his legs wider.

“You like that?” the giant inquired, the smirk hearable in his voice. He kissed the rim, hearing Baekhyun moan in return, which he counted as a ‘yes’. “Fuck, you also taste so good… I swear, you’re unreal.”

Baekhyun’s subconsciously drooled against the sheets, his toes curling. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling, for the nth time, but it all felt so amazing. The way Chanyeol’s tongue licked over his hole, the way his fingers sometimes played with his rim, the way he felt up his thighs and legs and tail… It made him feel so fucking hot. “S-shit… Channie-” He abruptly stopped talking and blushed hard at the nickname he’d accidentally given the taller, who just chuckled against his hole.

“Cute,” Chanyeol cooed, before he began eating Baekhyun’s ass as if it was goddamn cupcake. He licked and sucked on the rim, occasionally even pushing his tongue past the other’s ring of muscle, groaning at the wonderful taste of the other’s self-lube.

By the time Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s tongue easily moving in and out of his hole, he was moaning uncontrollably. It felt so incredibly good, but he need more, something bigger, something thicker. He mewled desperately, moving his hips back against the other’s invading muscle. “Y-Yeol… please…” he whined, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact. A cold shiver went down his spine when he noticed the other’s dark stare. He knew that if he’d ask for it now, that there was no turning back at all. “Please... fuck me...”

As if he’d been waiting for Baekhyun to say that, Chanyeol immediately straightened himself, a smug look plastered on his face. “You want it?” he inquired, grabbing his own rock hard, neglected cock. When the hybrid whined and nodded his head, he couldn’t help but huff a laugh. Baekhyun seemed so desperate.

“Y-yes…” the latter muttered, trying to stick his ass out more. “P-please, Channie…”

“You are a submissive little bitch,” Chanyeol teasingly pointed out, rubbing the head of his cock against the other’s drained entrance, making Baekhyun spread his legs even wider. Oh, he was so obvious. “Admit it.”

The cat boy swore his head was spinning by now. This was going to be his first time and he was so goddamn needy. “I-I’m a submissive little bitch,” he mewed, his tail twitching impatiently. “N-now, please fuck me!”

“Desperate are we?” Chanyeol kept rubbing his dick in between the cat boy’s ass cheeks, testing him. He bit his lip as he watched his own actions.

“Chanyeol, please! I can’t take the teasing anymore!” Baekhyun snapped, angrily looking over his shoulder. But that look of annoyance didn’t last long as Chanyeol suddenly pushed the head of his member in, pushing his way through the tight ring of muscle. “O-oh, God,” he moaned, his eyes rolling back into their sockets. This felt ten times better than his own fingers. Also a lot bigger, but it didn’t hurt. No, of course it did not hurt, Chanyeol pushed his dick in slowly, carefully, after all.

“Shit, that’s tight…” the taller absentmindedly groaned out, holding onto Baekhyun’s hips as he pushed in. The way the other’s rim stretched around his cock was a sin and if he didn’t know better, then he swore he could feel his cock growing even harder. “You’re sucking me in so well...”

A drawn out moan left the smaller’s throat when Chanyeol pulled out again, before pushing back in. His jaw was slack, letting out continuous sighs of immense pleasure. He was trying hard to control his breathing, but nothing seemed to work. Chanyeol’s cock stretched his virgin hole out so good, leaving him breathless and ready for more and more and more. He couldn’t wait for the taller to mercilessly pound into him.

Lowering himself, he rested his head against the bed, his chest touching the mattress as well. He gasped when Chanyeol pushed his hips against the bed as well, before the latter climbed on top of him, not stopping to slide his member in and out of his hole.

“You should be little quieter,” the giant whispered against his ear, making him shudder. “Else all the boys will get to know that you’re actually a little cock slut.” He smirked when he heard how Baekhyun suddenly tried to keep his moans down. “Unless you want them to know how good I’m making you feel…”

Baekhyun felt how Chanyeol sped up a bit, as if trying to make it harder for him to keep his voice down. The taller hadn’t even found his prostate yet and he was already feeling this good. Especially now that his own hard dick was rubbing against the sheets in rhythm with Chanyeol’s thrusts. “H-harder,” he moaned, feeling how the other was peppering his shoulder blades with kisses.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked, already speeding up.

Baekhyun nodded against the sheets, his mouth once again slack to let out continuous moans. His pert ears got filled with the sound of Chanyeol’s hips colliding with his ass cheeks, the sound of his entrance squelching around the latter’s big cock, the sound of his own slutty moans and the sound of the taller’s low grunts. He could feel how Chanyeol tried to angle his hips to find his sweet spot and when the blonde finally found it, Baekhyun wasn’t able to keep down the sounds he emitted. He did not care if anyone would hear him, because all that mattered was how Chanyeol drilled into him.

“Fuck, I swear, you’re such a fucking sin,” the latter cursed as he pulled out and flipped Baekhyun onto his back, meeting a rather wonderful sight. The hybrid's face and chest were flushed, his lips were swollen and red, his eyes were dark and his pupils were blown and his hair stood in all kinds of directions. “Shit, look at you…” he muttered as he hooked Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders and pushed his dick back into the other, earning himself a needy whine. “So wrecked up for my cock…”

“ _Channie_ ,” Baekhyun mewled. His head lolled back when the giant almost bent him in half and began fucking him like his life depended on it, immediately finding his sweet spot again.

He tried to kiss Chanyeol back when the latter dove down and pressed their lips together, but that was nearly impossible. He sobbed and whined into the other’s hot mouth, gripping onto his shoulders to hold onto. His toes were curling in pleasure, his back arching off the bed with every deep thrust and his voice cracking whenever Chanyeol’s shaft hit the sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep inside of himself. It all felt so unreal, but it was happening. Park Chanyeol, the guy he thought he hated, was fucking him into oblivion and there was nothing he could do against it.

And it did not even last that long before he felt close again, his dick untouched this time. He was leaking, both his cock and his hole. Chanyeol’s rod drove into him easily, even when he was clenching hard around the other. “Y-Yeol,” he sobbed, looking into the giant’s dark orbs. “I-I’m… going to c-cum again…”

The smirk Chanyeol sent him made him feel small and vulnerable. “Then cum for me, baby,” he whispered, pecking his lips. But when he grabbed Baekhyun’s throbbing cock, the smaller softly slapped his hand away. He raised an eyebrow, stopping his movements for a moment.

“I-I want to…” the cat boy began, but his voice failed when Chanyeol began rolling his hips into him again. “H-handsfree…”

“Oh, Baek… you naughty little thing,” the taller growled, grabbing both of the hybrid’s hands and holding them above his head. He could feel the other constrict around him, making his own cock twitch in want.

As his second orgasm washed over him, Baekhyun couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure. He squirmed uncontrollably as he came all over his chest again, his jaw slack. Chanyeol fucked the semen out of him as he kept hitting his prostate, making him see stars.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” the taller praised, chasing after his own orgasm. “Keep clenching around me-”

“I-I want you to cum in my mouth,” Baekhyun forced out, interrupting Chanyeol, who stared at him for a moment, as if he hadn’t heard him. “P-please..?”

“Fucking hell, you’re full of surprises,” the taller chuckled, pulling out of the other’s hole, which clenched around nothing but air once he'd pulled it out. He shuffled over to Baekhyun’s face, kneeling next to his head.

The cat boy opened his pretty mouth and slightly stuck his tongue out, waiting for it as Chanyeol began jerking himself off, occasionally pressing the tip of his cock against Baekhyun’s inviting tongue.

“F-fuck,” Chanyeol stuttered, his head threatening to fall back, but he forced himself to keep looking into Baekhyun’s sparkling, still desperate eyes. When the smaller even began moaning softly, coaxing him to come undone, he wasn’t able to hold it back anymore.

He came in long spurts, his cum landing everywhere but in the cat boy’s mouth. But Baekhyun didn’t seem to care as he hungrily began licking the head of his cock, licking him clean, making him feel like he’d died and ascended to heaven.

Chanyeol did not gave Baekhyun the time to catch his breath and he leaned down, grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply, trying to enjoy the post-sex aura that was floating around them. He could taste himself on the smaller's tongue, but for some reason it tasted so good.

“That was so fucking good,” he breathed out, looking down at Baekhyun’s cum covered face. “And you’re so fucking beautiful when you’re not insulting other people.”

“You’re good at making me feel good,” Baekhyun shyly, shyly, muttered. He began feeling awkward as everything dawned to him.

He’d had sex with Chanyeol.

God, how was he going to explain that to his friends? Or was this a one time thing? Would Chanyeol want him to forget what happened? But didn’t Chanyeol confess to him? Didn’t he say that he liked him? And wasn’t Chanyeol able to smell the scent of his heat? Didn’t that mean that they… that they were made for each other? That meant it wasn’t supposed to be a one time thing, right? That meant that it was supposed to be-

“Hello?” Chanyeol startled him out of his sudden daze, waving his hand in front of his face.

“W-what..?”

“I said that I did not know that I was able to make Byun Baekhyun breathless,” the tallest in the room chuckled, smiling. “And the way you were moaning… God, I’m pretty sure at least someone has heard you.”

Baekhyun smiled softly, flushing - the stupid blush just wouldn’t leave his face alone. “I did not expect it either,” he said, for once not stammering. “You’re the first.” He sat up, not expecting Chanyeol to pull him back down again. “Wha-” He got even more confused when the taller pulled him on top of himself.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the giant asked, wrapping his arms around him. “I want to cuddle.”

“But I need to get heat pills,” Baekhyun retorted, trying to get up again, but Chanyeol was too strong for him. “Besides, we just had hot sex and you want to cuddle?”

“The Baekhyun I’m used to is coming back,” Chanyeol chuckled, grinning at Baekhyun’s weak excuse of a glare. “Yes, we just had amazing sex, your first time, and I want to cuddle. I want to hold you in my arms and then shower with you. That’s how I like it. Sex, then cuddle, then shower. Then have sex again in the morning, so forget those heat pills.”

“Forget those heat pills? If I don’t get them, then we’ll have sex again in two hours! Maybe even less.”

“I’m not complaining,” the blonde laughed, sighing. “But we don’t need to have sex to make you come undone again, so you’re implying that you want to have sex again as well.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, not knowing how to respond to that. “W-well, I did say that you’re good at making me feel good, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol said, nodding. “And you’re great at making me feel good as well! So just let me enjoy this moment, laying here with you, relaxing, breathing in that amazing scent of yours…”

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like me?”

“Perhaps.”

“ _Chanyeol_.”

Sighing, the latter kissed the top of the hybrid’s head and tightened his arms around his naked body. “I already kind of confessed, didn’t I? Why? You still think you’re too good for me?”

“No,” Baekhyun denied. “I mean, you’re able to smell my heat, so that means I’m kind of bound to like you back.”

“Then let’s go out on a date soon, so that I can make you fall for me too, if that did not happen already.”

“Deal.”

 

\---

 

"Hey, Tao, want to hear something funny?"

"Mh."

"Chanyeol fucked me."

Byun Baekhyun would never forget how his best friend choked on his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun stupid fact: I created the name Ahndors like this... like, I was thinking "Mh, a boarding school for hybrids and humans... that's different. Different in Dutch is 'anders'... Now make it more name-ish... Ah, Ahndors!" yeah I'm lame bye
> 
> /flies to hell/


End file.
